marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kang Dynasty (A!)
"The Kang Dynasty" is the fourteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It is also Assemble!'s second movie, being four times longer than the usual episodes. Plot A figure in white flew through New York’s streets, firing energy blasts at the different creatures roaming around the city. Finally, she stopped in front of the Avengers left in New York. -Who’s this?!- Ant-Man asked, raising his eyebrows. -I am Monica Rambeau, aka Photon.- The woman replied, hovering over the ground. -I am a lieutenant in the New Orleans Harbor Patrol, but after being bombarded by extradimensional energy I am also a local superhero. However, when we got different… Beings that don’t belong to our time, I decided to come here. It’s always you Avengers in New York that are the troublemakers.- -That sounds awfully right.- Black Knight replied. -Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let’s get split up!- Captain America looked around at the Avengers. Following the Captain’s orders, the heroes got split up, heading towards different ways. Captain Rogers, Photon and Black Knight got together, travelling the streets of New York. Rambeau fired blasts at the different beings, while Black Knight, riding Valinor, slashed his way through the streets with the Ebony Blade. Meanwhile, Captain America tossed his shield at the beings, sliding off a taxi rooftop. Suddenly, another knight appeared on another black winged horse. -Hello, Dane. I see you stole my horse.- -U-Uncle Nathan?- Black Knight muttered, shocked. -How… How? You are dead…- -Technically, I still am in this timeline. But that’s gonna change soon. Once Kang conquers this century, we will be spared and saved from our fates!- -Mr. Garrett, Kang is not someone you should make a deal with…- Captain America commented. -Shut up, Captain America. I am not talking to you.- -Don’t worry, Steve. I will take care of my uncle.- Whitman muttered, getting his Ebony Sword ready. -Watch out, Dane.- Rogers muttered, before running away with Photon. L&L Automat, New York City, 1946: Angie Martinelli walked to Peggy Carter’s table. -Everything alright, English?- The waitress asked, raising an eyebrow. -Something is a little off, and I am sure the SSR is not telling me the whole story.- -I think everything’s pretty normal.- Martinelli shrugged. Dum-Dum Dugan and Jim Morita suddenly walked inside the automat restaurant. -Dum-Dum, Jim.. What on Earth are you doing here?- -We need you, Peggy.- Dugan muttered. -This is something we haven’t dealt with yet.- The SSR Agent followed the Howling Commandos and after walking a few blocks she faced a time portal. -What is that?!- Peggy exclaimed, unable to believe her eyes. The other men shrugged. -Oh well, the only way to find out is crossing it.- Peggy shrugged, taking a step forward. -But you are coming through it first.- She smirked, pushing the Howling Commandos through the portal and then walking though it herself. The trio walked out in modern day Times Square, the same spot where Captain America had been introduced to the modern world. -Peggy…- Dum-Dum muttered, but the Agent didn’t reply. -I do not know where we are, Timothy, but this looks an awful lot like New York.- HYDRA Base, 2012: -Ebersol!- Baron Zemo yelled, as the scientist walked inside the throne room. -Yes, Baron?- -Viper has attacked the Daily Bugle’s building…- -Yes, she has told me to attack New York’s Public Library.- -Do so. We need to make her trust you, as a HYDRA agent.- -Yes, Baron.- Fixer nodded, walking out of the Base and getting on a HYDRA vehicle. As he drove through the city’s streets, a time portal suddenly opened before him, sucking in some cars in front of him. -What the…?- Fixer got out of the vehicle, walking closer to the portal. Picking up a chemical grenade, he tossed it inside the portal, but he couldn’t see or hear it exploding. Gearing up, Ebersol walked through the portal, but to his surprise what he found on the other side wasn’t very different from where he was before. However, his suit was picking up the presence of tachyons, implying that time travel had happened. -Tachyons?- Fixer muttered, looking at the display on his wrist. The villain walked to a random woman and asked her what day was it. -Friday.- The woman replied. -No… No, exact date.- -April 8th, sir.- -No, no, no. What year is it?- -Are you crazy?- She looked up at him, weirded out. -I’m trying to prove I’m not!- Norbert shook his head, trying not to lose his cool. -2016. It’s 2016.- The woman replied, walking away from Fixer. -2016… It’s been 4 years…- Paul Ebersol looked down and then back up. -I wonder where I am among HYDRA right now.- He smirked, walking to the HYDRA Base. After going through security, he faced Gideon Malick, who looked as if he was in a hurry. -Mr. Malick!- Fixer exclaimed. -I am actually quite busy right now, our leader needs to find an army.- The former World Security Council member replied. -Zemo?- -No… Haven’t you been getting the…- Gideon was cut off as soon as he saw Fixer standing in front of him. -Paul Norbert Ebersol?- -Uhm… Yes. Yes, Mr. Malick. You know me already.- -How… How are you here?- -Wh-Why? Shouldn’t I be here?- -No. Absolutely not…- The HYDRA head muttered. -You’re dead.- As Black Widow and Scarlet Witch travelled through New York City, firing at the creatures, they suddenly came face to face with very confused people. -Wait… I’ve seen them before…- Tasha muttered. -Where?- Wanda asked, firing an hex bolt at a goon. -I’ve seen them in the Smithsonian, and I saw her at a military boot camp.- -What?- The Scarlet Witch scrunched her face. -They are from the 40s, Wanda, and they are Steve’s friends.- Natasha walked to the trio. -Agent Peggy Carter? Howling Commandos?- -Y-Yes.- Peggy nodded. -Where are we?- -You’re in New York City. Times Square.- -We just came from New York City.- Jim Morita muttered. -That could be true, as well.- Black Widow put her hand on her waist. -There’s this villain, he is a time traveller. He created time portals that bring random creatures around. You’re in 2016.- -How can we trust you?- Dum-Dum inquired. -Have you honestly looked around?- -She might actually be telling the truth… Everything’s… Upgraded.- -Peggy, there are Dinosaurs walking through portals.- Morita looked at her. -She is obviously telling the truth.- -How do you know us?- Carter asked. -Let’s say you are quite famous among heroes.- -And you are?- -Natalie Rushman.- -Oh, Miss Rushman.- Peggy smiled. -Were you born here, in the United States?- -Yes, born and raised in North Carolina.- -You are good at this.- Carter nodded. -But I’ve dealt with your kind before.- -My kind?- -Even though it is almost unnoticeable, you have a slight Russian accent.- -Alright, you got me there. I’m Russian. I know you had a problem with us back then, but it’s not the same anymore.- -I do not mean that, Miss Rushman.- Carter shook her head. -I mean that.- She pointed at the Black Widow symbol on her belt. -That is what I mean by your kind. You are a spy. Trained by the Red Room. Do they still do the handcuffs to the bed thing?- -How… Who do you know?- -If I told you Dottie Underwood it would mean nothing to you, since it’s just an alias. But I do not trust Leviathan spies.- -I am not a Leviathan member… Leviathan is defunct.- -So you know Leviathan.- -I do.- Black Widow nodded, and Peggy Carter pulled her gun out, aiming it at Romanoff. -Check mate, Miss Rushman.- -Actually… It’s Romanoff.- Black Widow kicked Carter’s hand, making her drop her gun. -Please don’t make me hurt you.- -You started it!- Dugan pulled out his Winchester Model 1912, firing it at the Avengers. However, Scarlet Witch immediately put up a chaos shield around them. -What are you?- -I am a mutant.- Wanda smirked, shooting non-lethal hex bolts at the misplaced heroes. -You’ll be taken to the SSR’s office, immediately!- Carter walked to Romanoff, trying to hit her. -The SSR’s long gone, Agent Carter!- Natasha slid back, dodging Peggy’s punches. -I don’t wanna do this!- -I will not let Leviathan grow for 70 years!- -I am not Leviathan!- Black Widow crouched, evading Carter’s attacks. -I am friends with Steve!- -Steve is dead!- Peggy yelled, kicking Tasha’s torso. -Oh, is he?!- Black Widow pointed up at the screen, where WHiH World News was showing Captain America and Photon live, fighting creatures around the city. Suddenly, Peggy and the Howling Commandos stopped fighting. -How is that possible?!- Dugan asked. -He… He never died. He was frozen in ice. He was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D., an agency you will be founding members of, together with Howard Stark. We’re the good guys.- -What about your belt?- Morita asked. -The Black Widow Program has been training young girls for decades. I’m not the first one, I’m not the last one. But I have changed. I joined a super hero team to do so, to wipe out the red on my ledger.- -Where is Steve?- Peggy asked, finally recovering from the news. -We split up awhile ago. He’s fighting off these different displaced creatures with an ally, Photon.- Scarlet Witch informed her. -Can I see him?- -Follow me, and do exactly as I say.- Natasha smirked. Fixer walked inside Hive’s room, where Giyera and Lucio were standing, followed by Malick. -What am I doing here?- Fixer turned around to face Gideon, who smiled at Hive and walked away. -Paul Norbert Ebersol.- Hive said, rotating his head slightly, his sight blank. -G-Grant Ward?- -No, I am not Grant Ward. However you are who they call Fixer. But you are dead. I have read every book, seen every recording, listened to every audio I could. How can you be here if your powers are not inherent to yourself?- -I… I don’t know…- Fixer muttered. -I don’t remember dying.- -I do remember your death. It is on the records. Baron Zemo literally backstabbed you with his sword.- -H-H-How? I was helping him.- Hive shook his head. -Not enough, apparently.- The then started walking towards Fixer. -However, I am not that vile. You can ask them.- He looked at Giyera and Lucio, who nodded. -You could join HYDRA…- -But he’s not an Inhuman, sir.- Giyera noted. -I know. I never said he would join our team, did I?- -No, sir.- Lucio nodded. -I think Malick needs a hand dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D., though.- Hive muttered, looking back at Ebersol. -How can I know you won’t betray me like Zemo did? Or Malick?- -You have no way to know it.- The creature inside Ward’s body shook his head. -There are no guarantees other than serving HYDRA’s true purpose.- -Hmm…- Fixer looked down and then back up, smirking. -Thank you, but no, thank you.- The super genius fired his gauntlets at the Inhumans, before running away from the base. -GET HIM!- Hive shouted. Giyera and Lucio ran after Fixer, followed by HYDRA soldiers. The telekinetic Inhuman pulled Ebersol’s boots, making him trip. Pushing a button on his wrist, Paul went invisible for 30 seconds, enough to get him back on his feet running. As they got out to the streets, a Quinjet parked in front of the Inhumans, and Quake, Lincoln Campbell and Joey Gutierrez got off the vehicle. -Who are you?- Fixer looked up at them. -We’re with S.H.I.E.L.D..- Joey nodded. -We call ourselves the Secret Warriors.- Lincoln smirked, shooting lightning at Giyera and Lucio. Taking advantage of the situation, Ebersol ran away from the Inhumans, coming face to face with Thor, Vision and Wonder Man. -Fixer?- Thor asked, raising an eyebrow. -Aren’t you dead?- -According to the records, Paul Norbert Ebersol has been deceased since 2012. And this man has the same DNA he does…- -How is that possible?- Wonder Man looked up at Vision. -I… I went through a portal… For… For science… When I got inside HYDRA’s Base, I found out Zemo had betrayed me… So I attacked the base… And some people with powers started following me until some S.H.I.E.L.D. people distracted them…- -What should we do with him?- Thor asked, taking a step forward. -I… I want to fight alongside you. I want to right my wrongs…- -I think we should believe him.- Wonder Man nodded. -I used to be with Zemo too… And I changed.- -Fair enough.- Vision agreed. -We better get moving. Every second is precious.- As they ran through the streets, they saw their surroundings getting frozen, as Laufey stood tall, attacking civilians. -WHERE IS ODINSON?!?!- The Frost Giant yelled. -I AM HERE, LAUFEY!- Thor yelled, flying against the creature and hitting him with Mjolnir. -Get going!- The God of Thunder looked at Vision, Wonder Man and Fixer. -This might take awhile!- -Alright, Agent Carter. Are you ready?- Black Widow turned around at the SSR Agent. -I’m not quite sure…- Peggy replied. Suddenly, tears started rolling down her cheek when she saw Captain America fighting alongside Photon. -Steve…- As Rogers turned around and spotted the love of his life, he dropped his shield and ran towards her, kissing her passionately. -Peggy… Peggy… How are… How on Earth are you here?- -I am still not quite sure, Steve… It… It is so strange.- -As much as I dislike this situation as a whole, I am so pleased to have you back.- Captain Rogers smiled, tearing up. Then he looked up at Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita. -Guys… I’ve missed you all so much… Jim…- He smiled fondly at Morita. -Steve, I know this is an emotional moment for you, but we have a situation here.- Captain America nodded. -Are you ready to fight alongside me again?- Dugan smiled widely. -Definitely.- Timothy fixed his bowler hat, before pulling out his shotgun. Iron Monger and Aldrich Killian walked inside Tony Stark’s Malibu Mansion, ready to tear their enemy apart. -WHERE ARE YOU, STARK?!- The Extremis-infused scientist yelled. -C’mon, Tony. Get out of wherever you are.- Suddenly, J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke to the villains. -Igniting House Party Protocol.- In a matter of seconds, Stane and Killian were surrounded by Iron Man armors, who started fighting against the villains. However, the two men were stronger than the empty armors and they defeated them easily. Hidden in the basement, Pepper Potts asked J.A.R.V.I.S. how the House Party Protocol was doing. -Unfortunately, the armors were no match for Iron Monger and Killian.- -Call Colonel Rhodes- -Already done, Miss Potts. He’s on his way. He was busy looking for the Winter Soldier.- -Alright, looks like Pepper to the Rescue!- The redhead exclaimed, suiting up and flying upwards to the villains. -Who are you?- Killian asked. -You already forgot about me, Aldrich?- Rescue chuckled. -Do you show your brain to just anyone?- -Pepper?- -In the flesh!- Potts replied, firing a repulsor blast at A.I.M.’s leader. Shooting fire from his mouth, Killian tried harming Pepper, who dodged the attack. Stane joined in the attack, firing at Rescue. Suddenly, War Machine flew inside the room. -Anyone called in reinforcements?- -Rhodey!- Pepper exclaimed. Pulling out his gun, War Machine fired at the villains. -You miss all the shots you don’t take!- Rescue flew against Iron Monger, destabilizing him, as Rhodey, activating his plasma blade, slashed through Killian’s body, who regenerated himself. -I should’ve remembered this guy’s a Living Fire Block!- The Colonel muttered, fighting alongside Rescue against Iron Man’s foes. Captain America, Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos split themselves from Photon, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch. Suddenly, someone dressed in Captain America’s WWII suit stepped in front of them. -Who are you?- Steve Rogers inquired, holding his shield up. -You really accepted Communists in your team?- McCarthy asked, incredulous. -I recognize that voice… That’s Senator McCarthy… Joseph McCarthy.- Carter muttered. -“Tail-Gunner Joe” McCarthy?- Rogers raised an eyebrow. -Exactly, so-called Captain America.- The other Captain rolled his eyes. -A real Captain America wouldn’t accept Communists in the United States, even less in their team.- -Ideals have changed, Senator. I have studied the Cold War… And I’m glad it’s over.- -Cold War?- Jim Morita asked. -A thing of the future, apparently.- Dugan whispered in his teammate’s ear. -Apparently, it ended badly for us.- McCarthy shrugged. -Considering how messed up the future is.- -No, Senator. It’s a much better future than one of hatred, war and xenophobia.- -Ok, I’ve had enough!- The Master of Evil clashed his shield against Rogers’, who defended himself, as his WWII allies aided him. -The Council of Kangs meeting is starting now…- The head of the Council of Kangs, Kang-Prime said, looking at the group of divergent versions of Kang at a location out of time and space. -Our goal is to keep the Timeline working, fluctuating. Recently, one of our own has created so many breaches that a singularity was created in Earth-1010’s 21st Century. We need to get this fixed.- -How can we do that?- A female Kang asked. -Easily. We kill him and fix the time-pipe.- A floating Kang shrugged. -And kill one of our own?- -I am afraid he is right, Kang.- Kang-Prime nodded. -It would not be the first time we execute one of ours.- -I… If it is what it must be done, I agree.- The female Kang nodded. -If no one else is against this, I will take the Avengers with me to the time-pipe to fight Kang. I think they deserve to keep their memories.- Kang-Prime looked at the different Kangs, who didn’t disagree. -Alright then, it is all set.- -We need to find the mastermind behind all this.- Ant-Man said, standing on Hulk’s shoulder. -Kang?- Quicksilver asked. -No, the White Rabbit.- -I don’t like your sarcasm, Lang.- -I didn’t know you had Alice in Wonderland back in Wundagore Mountain.- Scott raised his eyebrows, before rolling his eyes. -Yes, Kang.- Suddenly, they were teleported to a place outside of space and time together with their fellow Avengers who had taken part of the battle against Kang, where they faced a transparent pipe, through which flowed yellow energy. -Wh-What happened?- Captain America asked, holding his shield in front of him. -That’s Kang!- Photon exclaimed, getting ready to fire at the Time Traveller. -I am not the Kang who did this. In fact, I want to kill the Kang who did this. I am a divergent Kang, one who followed a slightly different past. I am Kang-Prime, leader of the Council of Kangs. We are in charge of keeping the timeline as it should be, without mayor alterations. However, as you can see, one of our own created chaos.- -Where are we?- Vision asked, his interface not working. -We are out of time and space… We are nowhere and nowhen. Whatever happens here will not affect anything regarding time. Here, you do not age. Here, time does not pass. And this… This is the time-pipe.- Kang-Prime pointed at the pipe with the yellow energy flowing through. -Those with enough knowledge to time travel can manipulate this timeline, fix it… Or destroy it completely. My goal is to fix this. However, I know our rogue divergent is going to be here soon as well, and I need you to fight him alongside me.- Suddenly, the other Kang appeared through the time-pipe, carrying two energy blades. -He’s here!- Photon yelled, firing energy blasts at the other Kang. Turning around quickly, Kang-Prime fired a green blast at Kang, joining Monica’s attack. Falling to the ground, the Conqueror’s armor was disintegrated. However, the King of Kings brought another armor around his body as he started fighting against the Avengers one by one. -Let’s give him everything we got!- Captain America charged against him, but Kang kneeled him on the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Pulling a blaster out of the time-pipe, he looked down at the Avengers leader. -A man out of time… Killed by the Master of Time. What an irony!- As Kang was ready to shoot at Captain Rogers, Kang-Prime ran against him holding a Maha-Kalpa, stabbing him through the heart. As Kang’s lifeless body fell to the ground, Kang-Prime pulled the blade out of it and faced the Avengers. -Thank you, heroes. I would not have done it without you. Now, I will face the timeline. I will send everyone back where they belong and no one, except you, will remember a thing.- -What about Monica and Dane?- Rogers asked, looking at the other two heroes. -Well, that is up to them. They can go back to New York and be Avengers… Or I can send them back to New Orleans and London, where they were before this war broke.- -I want to stay.- Black Knight nodded. -I faced my uncle today… And I realized I have more in common with the Avengers than I thought.- -So do I.- Photon agreed. -New Orleans does not need as much help as New York does. I will stay too.- -Alright then, if all is set, everyone else will go back to their normal lives. There will be no record of this anywhere else.- -Can we tell the other Avengers about this?- Black Widow asked. -By all means, yes. Now, whether they believe you or not is up to them.- Kang-Prime shrugged, before walking towards the time-pipe. -Wait… Kang-Prime, sir… I want to ask one last thing before you fix the timeline… Since… No one else will remember about this.- -I think I have a clue what this might be about, Captain Rogers.- Kang-Prime smiled. -Keep in mind this is an exception, I usually do not do this.- Peggy Carter walked inside of the room, where Steve was standing all alone. -Steve?- -Peggy, hello.- Captain America smiled. -This… This timeline mess will be fixed soon. But before our lives go back to normal, I want to keep my promise.- -Oh, Steve.- -May I have this dance?- Agent Carter smiled, taking Rogers’ hand, as he put the other one on her waist. Slowly, they both danced without music. -I love you, Peggy.- -I love you too, Steve.- She replied, leaning in and kissing him softly. He kissed her back, holding her closer. Then it all faded to white. -Wow, where was I when this all happened?- Iron Man asked, scratching the back of his head. -We have no idea.- Natasha shrugged, shaking her head. -Both you and T'Challa went missing once this all started.- -This feels even worse than my worst hungover…- -I feel the same way Anthony Stark feels after a hungover.- Black Panther shook his head. -That is shameful.- -C’mon, guys.- Captain America walked past his teammates. -We have an announcement to make.- -Citizens of the United States and the world…- Captain America walked to the podium in front of the Avengers Mansion, where cameras from all over the world were aiming at him and a crowd had gathered. -Due to some of our members being busy with other tasks, we have recently recruited two members for our team: Dane Whitman, a.k.a. Black Knight, and Monica Rambeau, a.k.a. Photon. I hope you welcome them as you have done with our previous teammates. Thank you all very much.- Rogers smiled, before turning around and walking inside the Mansion, followed by his teammates. Running through the African savanna, Hawkeye suddenly found Mockingbird’s destroyed Quinjet. Back in the 40s, Peggy looked up at Angie, who brought her her coffee. -I do not know why, Angie, but I feel complete, somehow.- -You were normal just a second ago, English.- The waiter chuckled. -That is why I find it so strange…- In San Fransisco, Wasp walked inside her house with Hank Pym, after spending some time at the fashion studio. Up in space, in Damocles, Peter Corbeau rested on his command chair, as everything was in check with alien life. Eva Bell was being accepted into Xavier’s School, even though no one could remember how they found her. However, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast and Bell herself could remember their conversation word by word. The files of Fixer, Laufey, Nathan Garrett, Iron Monger, Aldrich Killian, and Joseph McCarthy still had their respective deaths of defunction, even though Fixer was redeemed in the Avengers’ memories. Dr. Doom walked inside a castle, going up to the highest tower, where Morgan le Fay was trapped in. -Who are you?- The sorceress asked, standing up slightly, her wrist chained to the wall. Doom fired a blast at the chain, destroying it. -I am Dr. Victor von Doom, and I am here to help you get out.- -W-Why?- -You are a legendary Sorceress, Morgana.- Von Doom noted. -I want to enlist your help to defeat some enemies of mine… The Avengers.- -I have never heard of them.- -The journey to where I come from is long, but you will rule like you should have. Right by my side.- Morgan looked down, nodded slightly and then looked back up at the masked figure, smirking. -When do we start?- Someone rang on the Avengers Mansion’s doorbell. -Who is it, J.A.R.V.I.S.?- Tony Stark asked, laying down on the couch. -I… I cannot identify them, Mr. Stark. I suggest you suit up.- Both suiting up, Captain America and Iron Man walked to the door where a young man in a red armor was standing, holding a helmet in his hands. His black hair shone under the moonlight, and was wet after being under the rain. -I… I know this is going to sound awfully weird and I know you have no reason to trust me but I need… I need help.- -W-Who are you?- Tony asked, scrunching his face. -I am Kang.- Notes *Quake, Lincoln Campbell and Joey Gutierrez's sprites were made by User:Loupi. *Agent Carter's sprite was made by User:Wynter's Sloth. *Hive (Ward) and Giyera's sprites were made by User:WoodandTime. *Lucio's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery WelcomePhoton-TKD.png|"I am Monica Rambeau, aka Photon." CaptAmericaPhotonBK-TKD.png|Captain America, Black Knight and Photon through New York City BKvBK-TKD.png|Black Knight vs Black Knight FixerThroughPortal-TKD.png|"What the…?" BWvsAC-TKD.png|"Actually… It’s Romanoff" FixerVsInhumans-TKD.png|"Thank you, but no, thank you." GiyeraVsFixer-TKD.png|Giyera vs Fixer SecretWarriors!-TKD.png|"We call ourselves the Secret Warriors." ThorVsLaufey-TKD.png|"I AM HERE, LAUFEY!" PepperandWM-TKD.png|"I should’ve remembered this guy’s a Living Fire Block!" CAvCA-TKD.png|"Ok, I’ve had enough!" Council_of_Kangs.png|"The Council of Kangs meeting is starting now…" AvengersAtTimePipe-TKD.png|"That’s Kang!" Kang_TimePortal.png|"And this… This is the time-pipe" Kang_weapons_EMH.png|"He’s here!" Kang4.png|Kang-Prime attacking Kang Kang5.png|Kang KANGVSCAPTAMERICA.png|"A man out of time… Killed by the Master of Time. What an irony!" Kang-PrimeKillsKang-TKD.png|Kang-Prime kills Kang DanceAndKiss-TKD.png|"May I have this dance?" DrDoomRecruitsMorganLeFay-TKD.png|"When do we start?" Nathaniel_Richards_(Iron_Lad)_(Earth-1010).jpg|"I am Kang." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Ghosts of the Past Arc Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentient World Observation and Response Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Corbeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathan Garrett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Laufey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Obadiah Stane (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aldrich Killian (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph McCarthy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eva Bell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Angie Martinelli (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howling Commandos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Timothy Dugan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jim Morita (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gideon Malick (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alveus (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Giyera (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lucio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Secret Warriors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lincoln Campbell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jose Gutierrez (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Morgan le Fay (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Council of Kangs (Earth-1010)/Appearances